Don't Play with Fire
by toanewbeginning
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu return from a two month long journey, it is time for some relaxation. After a few drinks and a passionate dance, will their romance ignite? LucyxNatsu. Lime/Lemon. Changed to a Oneshot. A/N: I do not own or profit from any of Fairy Tails characters. Please R&R. Thanks!


**Author's Note: ** I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you who have read/fav/followed my first completed fanfiction story. It means so much to know you are all enjoying my writing. On that note, I decided to switch this story to a one shot, so hopefully that isn't too confusing! Also, I would love to hear your thoughts/suggestions/comments. I am still very new to writing being more of a reader myself, so please let me know what I can do to improve! Thanks for all your support!

**Don't Play with Fire**

There it was again… Her heart skipped a few beats as she became aware of his warmth approaching from behind. She mentally scolded herself for being too self-conscious of his presence. She could feel the heat radiating from his dragon slayer form just a few inches from her right shoulder. In all fairness, he always stood closer than what was deemed culturally appropriate for two teammates. She cocked her head slightly to the right and, with a soft smile, acknowledged his presence.

"It really is a beautiful place. It never fails to draw me in," Natsu said. He flashed his carefree smile in her direction, "Don't you think so too, Luce?"

"Yeah, it really is, especially at sunset," Lucy smiled as she admired the orange and red hues coloring the sky, trying to think of anything but Natsu's heart-stopping grin.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel a surge of gratitude towards her comrade as she remembered all the times she had been saved by that smile. She honestly had lost count by now. Returning from her thoughts, she looked again to the pink-haired mage.

"We should celebrate tonight. We have been gone for almost two months now on our last mission."

"Yeah, I could use a good drink or two!" Natsu said joyously, "It's so good to be home!"

"Like you can stop at two…"

"Oh be quiet, let's go inside!"

* * *

When all the warm welcomes and storytelling died down, it was late in the evening.

"Alright, alright everyone, enough with story time! It's time for some drinks and a party," Natsu bellowed.

There was a resounding cheer in agreement with Natsu's proclamation. Immediately, the kegs were tapped and Mirajane began mixing drinks. The party had started.

"Come on Lucy, let's have a drink too!" Natsu exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you are having Natsu," Lucy said knowing very well he preferred Jack on the rocks. He said he liked the burn on the way down. That never surprised her in the least considering he consumed fire for sustenance of his magic. She watched from their usual table in the guild hall as he went to grab their drinks. As he approached, Mirajane nodded knowingly at his request and poured out two glasses. Natsu smiled his lighthearted smile, bowed his head in thanks, and made his way back to Lucy. She couldn't help but notice how his disheveled hair framed his face, how his dark eyes smoldered in the dim light of the hall or how graceful and fluid his body moved despite his well-toned frame. Lucy frantically looked away as he approached, blushing furiously in the process.

"Luce, are you feeling alright? You have been acting kinda strange…" Natsu asked with a concerned frown on his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just spacing out a little bit there," she laughed as she went to scratch the back of her head nervously.

Natsu placed their drinks in front of them and took the seat closest to Lucy. She settled herself into the bench and took a sip of her drink. After becoming better acquainted with her partner's choice drink, she welcomed the sweet aroma and soft burn as the amber liquor glided down her throat.

"Now this is true relaxation!" Natsu exclaimed as he downed his drink in one go. "A nice cold drink and your buds surrounding you, this is the life!"

Natsu gazed around the room and noted all his friends in their natural state. Erza and Gray arguing about his stripping habits while Juvia vehemently defended the object of her affections, Gajeel and Levy sitting together in silence as Jet and Droy glared at the pairing, and Happy enthusiastically telling everyone about all the exotic fish he got to try on their most recent mission; this was definitely the life. As he returned his attention to Lucy, he noticed that she was turning a little flush from the whisky she was now finishing from her glass. She always was a lightweight…

"It's only been one drink and you are already turning pink," Natsu laughed.

"You know I don't have much a tolerance!" Lucy stuck her tongue out as she turned to face her abuser.

As she went to her original position, she felt a twinge of dizziness reach her head. She went to brace herself, but Natsu had already caught on.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked as he braced her in his firm grip, "I knew better, I should have gotten something lighter… Sorry Luce, let me go get you a glass of water. Plus, I need refill," he said as he shook his empty glass in her direction.

Lucy was once again grateful to the dragon slayer. She thought back to the trip home from this last journey. Lucy had made many close calls with death, but this time was different. Lucy had never seen Natsu make that pained of an expression before. She reprimanded herself for a second time about getting so sentimental. She knew she tended to lean towards the emotional side, but when was this going to end? She needed to stop replaying that moment.

When Natsu returned, he had his drink in one hand and then draped the other arm across Lucy's slender shoulders. Lucy welcomed his closeness and situated herself against his side. The pressure and heat from his body soothed the pain she still felt from her partially healed injuries. Natsu noted her change in position and settled with her on the bench. He stole a second to just enjoy her scent. Placing his face near the crook of her neck, he took a long inhale of her long golden tresses that draped around her. She always smelled of roses. He never particularly cared for the aroma, but after he met her, he took an uncharacteristic liking to the floral scent. As Lucy leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, he also couldn't help but notice her beautifully, voluptuous frame. While Natsu may have been somewhat naïve about the opposite sex, he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. That was basic instinct and Lucy was certainly just that. He couldn't help but flash back to the first official mission they did together… Man, was that maid costume something to behold. He may have brushed it off at the time, but it took him several days to remove it from his dreams, in more ways than one. Natsu stifled a small chuckle. Just thinking about what Lucy's reaction would be if she could hear his thoughts, especially after that journey, was too much to bear.

Thinking of Lucy as a woman sometimes made it difficult to work with her. She was so fiercely independent that he often had to control the urge to protect her. Sometimes he needed to let her win her own battles. It even meant that at times he needed to let her loose them too… Subconsciously, that thought brought a surge of emotions back from their previous mission. He couldn't fight the memory that assaulted him.

_The settling debris was clouding his vision, and the odors in the air were so muddled from the final battle that he couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. An immense amount of pain and panic spread throughout Natsu's entire being… Was he too late? And then he sensed the soft rise and fall of her chest and a slight fragrance of roses calmed his nerves. As relief washed over him, he ran over to her fallen body and swept her up into his arms. Had he ever seen her look so fragile before? Kneeling and pressing her into his chest, tears welled in his eyes as he watched her lids flutter back open._

"_Natsu," she winced at her own words._

"_Luce! You're alright now, I am here. Just rest, I am sure even speaking hurts. I think you might have a couple broken ribs. I don't smell any other internal injuries though. You are going to be okay."_

"_Slow down Natsu. I think you are the one that needs to settle down," she claimed as she fought out of his embrace to set herself up._

_Natsu felt a little hurt that she brushed aside his comfort and concern. While he was sure she was only saying it to console him, it still bothered him. He just wanted to hold her for another minute longer. He needed to be sure that she was still with him._

"_Well thanks to your big head, I think you only suffered from a mild concussion," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell if he stayed too protective he was in for some serious trouble._

_Lucy just glared at him in response. Now that was the Lucy he knew._

He stopped the scene in progress before he could get any more emotional than he already felt. The softness of Lucy's breathing brought him back to the reality that she was safe. That was all he needed to know. He downed his second glass of whiskey in one shot for the second time that night. He needed to relax and he knew just what to do.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started gently.

"Hmm…" Lucy hummed in response.

"Let's dance!"

"You're joking right? Since when do you dance? I have never seen you dance before."

"Since forever, duh! Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen…" he paused, "dance with me."

Lucy noticed something in Natsu's eyes that she had never seen before. His onyx eyes drew her in. She couldn't help but feel a sense of possessiveness in them. But she must be more buzzed than she thought. There was no way Natsu could ever be possessive of anyone, let alone a woman. He was too innocent for that.

"Alright just once though. My side still hurts a little, so go easy on me, okay?"

Natsu yanked Lucy up to a standing position. He pushed her flush against his chest with an open hand at the small of her back and whispered into her ear, "There is no chance of that. My Lucy never needs me to take it easy on her."

Lucy closed her eyes and arched herself into him to focus on the fire of his breath as it brushed the side of her neck. Heavy with desire, she couldn't help but loose herself in the implied sensuality of his statement. This was a side of him that she had never experienced before and she found herself yearning for more. She allowed him to gently lead her to the dance floor. When they reached their desired location, Natsu twirled her close into his chest. Lucy let out a soft laugh and they began to bob to the rhythm of the music. As the current song neared its close, a new more erotic beat came up over the speaker system. Lucy began to think that it was her chance to turn the tables. She slowly rotated and pressed her back side against his groin eliciting a throaty groan from Natsu as he threw his head back in pleasure. She grinned mischievously as she began to grind her hips to the novel beat. The more she rocked her hips, the more he responded. She threw her hands over her head and entwined her fingers into his thick, pink locks. He reciprocated her movements by gliding his hands down her sides grazing the outer portions of her full breasts on his way down to her hips. As he traveled down the rest of her length, he eventually rested one hand right at the base of her bare abdomen and his other hand on the inner portion of her thigh slightly hiking her skirt and pressing her firmly into him. This caused Lucy to discover desires that she never even knew existed. It was as if someone had lit her on fire. If she already wasn't sure that she loved this man, she knew now more than ever that she had fallen for him, hard.

As Natsu countered Lucy's increasing gyrations with swift hand movements, he could feel her pulse quicken. Her whole body seemed to heat up as their moment continued on. He found himself wanting to touch and explore her more. He didn't expect her to be so bold and confident while dancing this close to him. He figured she would end it after the first song rather than initiating a more intimate position, not that he minded. He knew he had strong feelings for Lucy, but he didn't know the full extent of them until now. He had fallen for Lucy, his Lucy; his partner that had been with him through thick and thin, who saved him numerous times by her undying will and strength. He was so grateful to her for so many reasons. In that second he resolved that he had to tell her. She had to know where he stood. No more stolen glances and making excuses to be near her. He wanted to be with her and he wanted the feelings to be mutual. He needed her. He needed all of her.

* * *

On the way back home, Lucy and Natsu walked hand-in-hand. They both felt so alive from the events that took place earlier in the evening. Natsu stole a glance as Lucy began to look up towards the sky. She released his hand, and threw her arms into the air.

"Uhmmm… Feels so good! Thank goodness I didn't wear any make-up today," she sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's raining…"

As soon as she stated the words, Natsu felt light drops of cool water hit his skin. It made goose bumps rise all over his tanned flesh. He snatched Lucy's hand and they took off running. The closest shelter they could find was in an alley with a set of metal fire escape stairs that set high enough off the ground to shield them from the downpour.

"Wow that was a close one!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Lucy pouted, "I am soaked to the bone, and what do you mean you are soaked too! Thank goodness my house is only a block away; maybe you should stay over at my place tonight. It's not like you don't do it on a regular basis anyways…"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Natsu grinned widely at Lucy knowing very well he would have stayed the night regardless of an invitation or not. He always slept better knowing she was only a few feet away. He watched as Lucy fidgeted with her standard outfit of a white top with blue trim with a short blue skirt to match. He noticed how the water made the outfit cling even closer than usual to her already desireable curves. She began to wring out her long blonde hair and an overwhelming aroma of roses surrounded him. He didn't think it was possible for her to smell any better than she already did, but the rain just amplified her natural scent. Oh how he loved that smell…

The next thing Lucy saw while drying out her hair was Natsu slowly approaching her with that same dark look in his eyes that he had just before he had asked her to dance. Their gazes locked on to one another. Lucy once again was feeling the intense heat that only could emit from a dragon slayer. She felt her breath quicken as he backed her into the brick wall behind with his hands surrounding both sides of her shoulders. Before she could question his actions, he sealed his mouth over hers. She felt a fire ignite throughout her whole body. All she could think about was how she loved the way his surprisingly soft lips molded into hers as the light, musky scent of rain and sweat locked her into this perfect moment. He released his hold to gently cradle her face and gradually guide her further into his kiss. She could feel his tongue caress her lower lip as his strong hands reached around her waist and the nape of her neck as he threaded his hand into the locks of her long damp hair. She could taste the flavor of whiskey as his tongue slipped between her lips. He explored the depths of her mouth with his well-practiced technique. Gently they entwined their tongues deeper into the kiss. For a second, Lucy paused to take a breath, but that was too long for Natsu. He moved from her mouth, down her cheek to the crook of her neck. Lucy craned her head back so that he could have free reign of her. He took advantage of the opening and enjoyed the sweet taste of her skin mixed with dew. He focused his ministrations between her neck and her collarbones, as she softly guided him by moans of pleasure with each nip and lick he took of her sensitive flesh. Natsu couldn't believe that she was giving herself so freely to him. He was expecting a smack instead of complete and utter submission to him. He felt a surge of pride that she trusted him so deeply. He paused for a moment, enough to clear his head. He wanted her desperately, but he demanded to do this right. As much as he craved to ravish her right here and there, he longed for her to know that he loved her. That she was more than just a one night stand; that she was more than just his partner. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what his pause was for when she ached for him to continue.

"Uh Lucy, the raining stopped…"

It took her a minute to realize what he said.

"Oh right, we should get to my house to get changed…"

"Yeah let's go…"

They walked to her home in silence. Lucy felt confused and hurt that their embrace ended so abruptly. She wondered if she did something wrong or maybe Natsu realized that it was a mistake to kiss her. She couldn't think of any options that pleased her, so she decided that silence was safer than asking. She convinced herself that not knowing was better than realizing that he didn't want her the same way that she wanted him.

* * *

As they reached her front door, she adeptly reached for her keys and unlocked the door to her welcoming abode. She snapped on a few lights and took a deep breath with her arms extended out from her sides.

"Home, sweet, home," she sighed with relief. "I am going to wash up real quick. You can just make yourself at home too," she said as she gestured to a pile of his clean clothes setting on her bed that she had washed before they left for their trip.

Natsu always left some spares at her house, just in case, he had always explained. What possessed her to always keep them ready for him, she had no clue. Maybe she really did want him to stay, oh who was she kidding, of course she wanted him to stay. She always felt safe knowing that he was only a few feet away. She waltzed into her bathroom, feeling thankful for its haven like quality. She needed a few minutes away from Natsu so that she could organize her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel they were on the brink of a turning point. She could either pretend the kiss never happened or face it with head on. She felt her heart race in her chest. If this was any other guy it wouldn't be so hard, but with Natsu, she had so much to lose. If this didn't pan out for them not only would she lose a work partnership, she would lose her best and closest friend. She couldn't handle that… She decided it was now or never, she had to take a risk. Natsu was worth it and she wasn't even going to give him a chance to turn her down. She wasn't conceited by any means, but she had enough adventures with the male gender to know the she was very desireable, even to someone as naïve as Natsu. On the other hand, tonight he had proven that he maybe wasn't as innocent as she originally had thought. There was no chance of failure. She was ready to make her move as she slipped into her favorite set of lingerie.

As Lucy closed the door behind her to get washed up, Natsu panicked. He started worrying that he should have told her in the alleyway about his feelings for her. That would have left no doubt in her mind. He could sense her tension after walking home in silence. He could practically hear all her thoughts of insecurity as if she had spoken them aloud. He felt so dumb that he froze up. He couldn't bring himself to say it, those three simple words. Here he was, the fearsome salamander, and he couldn't even say "I love you" to the woman of his dreams. Even Gray managed to tell Juvia about his love for her. Natsu raged with jealously that Gray had beaten him in that aspect. He felt a new sense of motivation to tell Lucy how he felt. Gray may have beaten him to the punch, but he definitely would make his confession far more meaningful. There was no way he would let Gray take the win.

As Natsu rallied his courage, he heard a soft click of the door behind him. He saw the lights dim. He wondered what was wrong with Lucy's power when he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. She looked so beautiful with the soft glow of the bathroom lighting her from behind. She peeked up at him shyly when he took a full assessment of her attire, or lack thereof was a more appropriate description. This night was turning out to be too good to be true.

* * *

Natsu allowed his lustful gaze to wander over Lucy's sensuous figure. He loved how her silky strands rested on her graceful shoulders; how the revealing lace of her soft pink brassiere hugged her ample bosom pressing together an alluring amount of cleavage; how her taut stomach moved languidly in coordination with her breath; how her matching undergarments enveloped her full hips and considerable back side; and how her tantalizing legs shifted nervously under the anticipation of the events that would most definitely ensue. From the blush to her soft cheeks down to her hot pink toenails, she was truly stunning.

Lucy couldn't help but blush at Natsu's hungry eyes. She was no stranger to the male libido, she knew she had him hook-line-and-sinker. As his eyes roamed, she decided to act. She walked over confidently and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck pressing her breasts into his broad frame. She deliberately began to kiss his neck down to his well-muscled chest. Lucy noticed a catch in his breathing as she licked lower down to his stomach, gently removing his vest in the process. She relished the taste of his flesh, salty yet warm, then she stopped to expertly place light kisses at his pants line. As she knelt down, she gripped the top of his pants and slid them to the floor. Before she could continue, Natsu gently wrapped his hands around her shoulders and guided her to a standing position to meet his firm expression.

"Lucy, you realize what you are implying, right?" Natsu asked using every ounce of control he had left.

"Yes, I want this to happen, more than you could even imagine."

"You realize this could mean the end of our relationship. Does our friendship mean that little to you? You are worth so much more than that to me…" Natsu paused realizing the implication of his words.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy's heart seemed to stop for a moment at his rant noticing his pained expression. She waited for him to continue, hoping he would say exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Lucy, I am in love with you…" he hesitated, almost afraid of her response.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, "Natsu, I… I love you too."

Natsu raised his head in shock at Lucy's confession. With her words, she had effectively washed away any of his doubts about the evening's events. He fiercely pulled her into his embrace. Adeptly she entwined her arms around his neck as they locked lips. It was as if they couldn't get close enough, as if words could not express their desires, as if being two separate people was the bane of their existence. They both felt an urgency that all of the sudden Lucy's already minimal clothing had become a barrier that they ached to remove. Without breaking their kiss, Natsu lifted Lucy as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her onto her bed while he hovered over her. He separated their embrace to hold himself above her to look her in the eyes.

"Lucy, are you sure this is alright… The last thing on this earth I want to do is hurt you."

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, I want you to take me," Lucy smiled in assurance.

And with that, Natsu pressed his lips against hers with more intensity than before. He forced her mouth open with a swift movement of his tongue. She moaned into his kiss as their tongues swirled. He moved his kisses further south towards her shoulders. He couldn't stand the once pleasing lingerie any longer. He gently nipped and licked his way down her neck, to her collarbones, and finally rested at her shoulders. Taking out his frustration, he pulled down each strap of her bra with his teeth. While kissing the tops of her breasts, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her body to unclasp her bra from behind. At the release of tension her breasts fell free as he threw her undergarment to an unknown location. He couldn't help but take in the sight of her with her face turned away flush with hunger and her eyes closed. He took her arms and pulled them above her head. He used one hand to pin her arms to the bed while with the other cupped her breast. Full and round with soft pink peaks, he gently circled his tongue around her hardening nipples. Lucy mewed with pleasure as she threw her head back. Enjoying her sounds of satisfaction, he clasped his mouth over her peaks and alternated between sucking, licking and grazing his teeth gently over her nipples while his fingers brushed and tweaked her opposing breast.

Natsu sensed Lucy's building need as she writhed underneath his touch. He began to inhale her arousing musk that was pooling between her legs. While he loved her natural floral scent, this was far better. As his own desire overwhelmed him, he quickly slid her panties off and flung them to the side. Lucy grinned at his abrupt actions and she couldn't help but giggle. He moved down to her feet where he began placing kisses at her ankles and gradually moved up her legs until he reached the inner portions of her thighs. He could feel Lucy squirming at his closeness to her core. He softly spread her folds and began to gently lap at her sex. Lucy cried out in intense delight as Natsu pulled away to use the pad of his thumb to massage her most sensitive spot. With her cry, he inserted a finger into her opening. Picking up a slow rhythm, he slid his finger in and out of her as he placed a second inside. As he quickened his pace, she began to raise her hips to meet his hand to push him deeper inside of her. Lucy felt like she was going mad. Taking matters into her own hands, she sat up and ripped Natsu's trousers off of his body revealing his obvious arousal. She began to stroke up and down his manhood. Natsu let out a deep groan. With his sounds and her own needs egging her on, she placed him near her entrance. The moist heat radiating from her core sent them both reeling. Natsu steadied himself as he pushed inside her. Grateful that it wasn't her first time, Lucy felt the full pleasure of feeling Natsu's manhood fill her insides. Both sighing with relief at their greatly anticipated contact, Natsu picked a slow place, careful to not go over the edge too quickly. While it wasn't his first, it still had been a while since he had been with a woman. He began to gradually increase his momentum as he felt her tense around him. She was so warm and tight that he couldn't help but pound harder and harder into her. As Lucy neared her release, she felt Natsu pick up his speed. She let his name for the first time since their union fall from her lips. After the first, she couldn't help but cry his name out repetitively mixed with groans of pleasure as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of her. Lucy reached her climax as her insides gripped Natsu's manhood. Taking the cue, Natsu retreated from her core as he came. He leaned down to give Lucy a soft kiss.

"I love you," he whispers gently into her ear, "I will be right back," he says as he enters the bathroom for a quick clean up.

He returned shortly to crawl into bed with Lucy. She was so warm and soft as he pulled her into his chest. She obliged his actions by nuzzling into him. He was in awe of how he ended up with the girl of his dreams. He loved her so much and he would never let her go.

"I love you too you know," she stated with a gentle smile pulling at her lips. How she ended up with the man of her dreams, she wasn't sure, but she did know she loved him with all her heart and she would never let him go.

Even though she was taught as a child that flames can burn, she couldn't help but play with this fire.

* * *

As they lay in bed together wrapped in each other's warm embrace, Lucy couldn't help but think of the abrupt ending to their kiss in the alleyway.

"Natsu, why did you stop kissing me in the alleyway? You had to be able to tell that I wanted to continue… I mean you aren't that naïve are you?"

"Lucy, you know, the only reason why I ended our first kiss was so that we could do this right. I wanted you to know that I loved you before we went any further. Plus I was scared. I don't know what I would have done if I lost your friendship, you and Happy are all I have left since Igneel's disappearance. I would rather spend a lifetime as your best friend than never seeing you again. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you… Speaking of which, I have had feelings for you since we first met. What about you? Why the sudden change in your behavior?"

"Well after our last mission, when I saw your pained expression at my injuries, I couldn't help but realize how much I meant to you, how much we meant to each other… It made me realize that I have always loved you. It just took a final one of many near death experiences to see it. But now that I know that I love you, I am never going to let you go, just watch and learn!"

"Oh yeah, well I am never going to let you go either! You just wait and see!"

"Hold on, how are we going to break this to Happy?"

"No worries, I will just give him a pile of fish, he will be as happy as Happy can be! It's in his name after all!"

Natsu smiled his carefree smile and then two drifted off to sleep in complete contentment.

**The End**


End file.
